Satou/Abilities
Skills 'Special/Unique Skills(original ver.) *Menu(1-1)** AR is also known as Reality. **Storage; unlimited and timeless. **Map; expandable/shown if areas are explored. **Radar; similar to Map, but shows indicators and other information. **List; able to edit self-info.(ie. skill column, name column, title column, etc.) *Arrangement (1-1); Satou can freely move his team unit in his home ground ※ usable after ''(12-12) *Creation(1-1) ※ requirement not met. *Indestructible(1-1) ※ requirement not met '''The Use of Points: 1749 (56.00%) The Remaining Points: 1371 (44.00%) Total Amount of Points: 3120 'Weapon Skills' (61P) *Bow (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-10) *(Lv10) (1-9)◎(6-2) *Axe (1-10) *Hammer (1-10) *Sword (Lv10) (1-9) *Stick (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9)◎(3-8) *(Lv1) (1-9) *Hammer (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) *Hatchet (1-10) *Stick (1-9) *Sword (1-10) 'Physical Combat Skills' (255P) *(Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Attack (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *Courage (1-9) *Art (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Bash (Lv5) (1-9)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *Splitter (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Battle (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Destruction (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Wielding (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Attack (Lv10) (3-8)(6-2) *Eye (Lv10) (6-3) *(Lv10) (6-3) *Blow (Lv10) (6-3) *(Lv10) (6-3) *Edge (Lv10) (6-3) *Spear Attack (Lv10) (6-3) *Slash (Lv10) (7-20) *Edge (Lv10) (7-21) *Anti-Personnel Battle (Lv10) (8-23) *Edge Cannon (Lv10) (9-29)~(10-23) *Penetration (Lv10) (11-19) *Strike (Lv10) (11-19) 'Tactical Skills' (60P) *(Lv10) (1-8)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-12)(6-2) *(Lv10) (6-13) 'Motion Skills' (80P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Dimensional Maneuver (Lv10) (1-4) * Strength (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-14) * Drive (Lv10) (7-7) * Shrink (Lv10) (7-20) * Spacewalk (9-23) * Drive (Lv10) (9-31 'Magic-Based/Supportive Skills' (91P) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) *Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) *Healing (Lv10) (6-22) *Vision (Lv1) (7-4) *Perception (Lv10) (7-8) *Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Seer (Lv10) (9-18) *Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) *Magic(13-31) *Chant(13-Intermission 1) *Thought (Thread Think)(14-12) *Magic Usage (Background Cast)(14-12) *Seer(15-8) 'Magic-Invoking Skills' (160P) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Prayer (1-4) *Magic: Demon (1-9) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (2-1) *Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) *Contract (3-3) *Magic (3-4) *Magic (5-9) *Magic (Lv10) (6-7) *Order (6-Intermission 5) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic (9-13) *Magic (9-19) *Magic: House Fairy (10-18) *Magic (13-Intermission 1) *Magic: Garleon Belief (14-5) *Magic (14-Intermission 1) *Magic (Lv10) (15-9) *Magic: Zaikuon Belief (15-26) 'Resistance/Tolerance Skills' (264P) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) *Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) *Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) *Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(8CH) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) *Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) *Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) *Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) *Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (LV 10) (14-6)(14-7) 'Manufacturing/Crafting Skills' (150P) *(Lv10) (1-4)(6-4) *Craft (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH)(7CH) *Creation (Lv10) (1-4)(6-10) *(Lv10) (1-4)(6CH(7CH) *(Lv10) (4-9) *(Lv10) (4-9) *Reinforcement (Lv10) (6-3) *Creation (Lv10) (6-4) *(Lv10) (6-10) *(Lv10) (6-10) *Carving (Lv10) (6-10) *Tools Creation (Lv10) (6-10) *Crafting (7-12) *Crafting (Lv10) (8-5) *(Lv10) (8-12) *(Lv10) (8-21) 'Academic Skills' (111P) *(Lv10) (1-4) *Knowledge (1-4) *Language (Lv10) (1-5) *Language (Lv5) (1-9)(7-13) *(Lv10) (2-2) *Inference (2-6) *(Lv10) (3-8) *(Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) *(Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) *(Lv10) (5-2)(6-2) *Tribe Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) *Scale Kin Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) *Language (Lv10) (5-4)(6-10) *Dissection (6-2) *(Lv5) (6-14)(7CH) *(Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) *(Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) *(Lv10) (8-26) *Language (Lv1) (8-25) *Language (Lv5) (9-10) *Language (Lv3) (9-11) *Regions Language (14-6) *Country Language (14-22) *Language (14-27) *of Gods Language (14-32) *Language (14-46) 'Artistic Skills' (43P) *Sing (1-4) *Painting (1-4) *Game (1-4) *(Lv3) (2-7)▼(6-2) *Twister (Lv10) (6-1) *Talking (Lv10) (6-1) *Performance (Lv10) (6-6)(6-7) *Acting (6-22) *(Lv10) (8-5)(9-1-) *Dance (8-11) 'Business/Profession Skills' (70P) *(Lv10) (1-5) *(Lv10) (1-5) *(Lv10) (1-6) *(Lv10) (1-6) *Face (Lv5) (1-7)(6-2) *Nonchalant (1-8) *Lv5 (1-8)▼(6-2) *(Lv5) (1-8)(6-2) *Coercion *Service (Lv5) (2-3)(6-2) *(Lv10) (6-22)(6CH)(7CH) 'Labor Skills' (75P) *Camping (1-4) *Washing (1-4) *(Lv10) (1-4)(6-13) *Farming (1-4) *Harvest (1-4) *Weeding (1-4) *Lumbering (1-4) *Cleaning (1-4) *(Lv10) (1-7)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Service (3-4) *Carriage (4-3) *Transport *(Lv5) (4-6)(6-2) *Packing (5-14) *(Lv10) (6-2) *(Lv10) (6-2) *(Lv10) (6-13) *(Lv10) (6-15) *Mount-riding (6-15) *Taming (9-26) *Training (9-26) 'Labyrinth/Dungeon Skills' (59P) *Release (Lv10) (2-10)◎(3-8) *Usage (Lv5) (2-10)(6-2) *Discovery (Lv10) (2-10) *(Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) *Discovery (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) *Chest Unlock (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) *Box (Lv4) (3-5)(5-2) 'Stealth Type Skills' (150P) *(Lv10) (1-5) *Reading (Lv10) (1-5)(6-2) *Ears (Lv10)(1-6)(6-2) *(Lv10)(1-9) *Dressing (Lv10) (1-10) *(Lv10) (1-10) *The Scenes (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-6) *(Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) *Conspiracy (2-6) *Charge (2-6) *Destruction (Lv10) (6-33) *(Lv10) (7-19) *(Lv10) (7-19) *Steps (Lv10) (7-19) *Voice (Lv10) (8-20) *Inhibition (13-9) *Essence Concealment (13-9) *Essence Camouflage (13-9) *Camouflage (13-9) *Detection (13-9) *Essence Distribution Perception (13-9) *Magic Essence Camouflage Detection (13-9) *(Lv10) (14-46) 'Speciality/Unique Skills' (120P) *Condemnation (2-6) *(Lv10) (3-4)(9-6) *Technique (4-10) *Talk (4-10) *Seduction (4-10) *Search (Lv10) (6-3) *Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) *Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) *View (Lv10) (6-32) *Eye (Lv10) (6-32) *at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) *Vision (Lv10) (7-3) *Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) *Skill (8-22) *(Lv10) (9-23) *(Lv10) (10-29) *[ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill *Inducement (13-10) *(Lv10) (14-6)(14-7) *Hearing (14-8) *Projection (15-6) *Oracle (15-27) Notable Spells *Map Exploration *Shower *Stun *Arrow *Wall (Wall) *Deodorant *Water *Signal *Cube *Flame (Forge) *Condense *Shield (Intermediate) *Armor (Intermediate) *Sword (Intermediate) *Eyes (Intermediate) *Transfer (Intermediate) *Drain (Intermediate) *Magic (Intermediate) *Hand (Intermediate) *Heal (Intermediate) *Heal *Canopy *Stun (Original) *Record (Original) *(Original) *Sword (Original) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *(Original) *Illusion (Original) *(Intermediate) *Clairvoyance *Clairhearing *Telephone *Message *Ash (Forbidden) *World (Forbidden) *Safe House *Inferno (Forbidden) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Laser (Advanced) *of Genesis (Original/Forbidden) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *Cancel (Original) *to Diamond (Original) *Art *Kingdom (13-Intermission 1) *Magic (Advanced) (13-Intermission 1) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Guard (13-Intermission 1) *Kuro (Original) (14-3) *of Resist Fire (14-6) *(Extra Clairvoyance) (14-11) *Divide (Advanced) (14-11) *Force Transfer Rev (14-12) *『Generate Life (Original)』 (14-12) *Control (Forbidden) (14-20) *Knead (Original) (14-28) *Translate *View *Recording (14-36) *Force (Original) (14-44) *Banishing Laser (Forbidden) (14-Intermission 3) *Any Object (Forbidden) (14-Intermission 3) *Look (15-6) *Possession (Advanced) (15-9) *Respiration (Original) (15-10) *AED (Original) (15-10) *Intrude (Forbidden) (15-13) *Dive (Forbidden) (15-13) *Perforation(Forbidden) *Down (Forbidden) (15-43) *Forming (15-44) Category:Abilities